To 'Live' Again
by nickijae
Summary: Part of the Nightwing is Den Mother! series. It will make so much more sense if you read Nightwing is Den Mother and Babysitting the Wayne's first! Ra's al Ghul has made a new evil scheme to make Batman his heir by creating zombies! Not only do the Bat Clan and team have to fight zombies, but they have to fight their dead loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

Dick stood besides Bruce clenching and unclenching his hands. Both men were beyond furious. Behind them, Jason, Tim, and Damian stood silently and with impassive faces. Why would anyone do that?

The morning had started out well enough. Jason, Tim, and Dick had gotten in another debate of which was better: coffee, cereal, or bread. This had lasted until Damian had declared that obviously tea was the best. Arguing had broken out, only to be stopped by the phone ringing. With an amused glance at his sons, Bruce had picked up the phone. The boys watched as the small smile on Bruce's face washed away and the man paled, before he started yelling into the phone.

After hanging up he went and sat in front of his sons. They had listened carefully while Bruce explained that someone had dug up each of their parents' graves. Dick had immediately stood up and launched himself at Bruce for a hug. He stayed there as Bruce explained that whoever had done it hadn't just robbed the graves, but had taken the coffins and bodies with them. Each of the boys left the embrace thinking _who would do such a thing? And why?_

* * *

The boys sat silently in the Bat Cave. Except for Tim, none of their parents were rich, so robbing their graves had no lucrative value. And why would anyone steal a body? They had no clue where to start their search, let alone any suspects. Even Bruce seemed to be at a loss. Normally when he sat in front of a computer, the clacking sounds of him typing at high speeds could be heard throughout the cave. But now, he sat there in silence, staring at the screen, as if he thought that if he stared at it long enough it would reveal all the mysteries regarding this case. Dick briefly wondered if Bruce was able to make the computer do things just by thinking about it, and the case was actually unfurling in front of his eyes.

As if the computer could hear Dick's thoughts, it turned on and a video feed popped up. The video cleared and showed Ra's al Ghul with his daughter Talia standing by his side.

"Ah Detective. I will give you one last chance to join me as my rightful heir." Ra's said while gesturing around him. "Wed my daughter and all this will be yours. You may even bring your three illegitimate heirs if you wish."

"Father!" Talia gasped.

"Hush daughter." Ra's commanded. "Will you join me detective, or do you wish to suffer the consequences?"

"I will never join you Ra's. Violence will never create a perfect world." Bruce said calmly. His four sons moved to surround him, in an obvious show of solidarity.

"You too, grandson? Will you betray your grandfather, your blood, for a father who doesn't truly appreciate you? You are the rightful heir, yet he had three boys with impure blood ranked above you."

"Ttt. Father does love me. And they are my brothers. Family is thicker than blood. We may not be related but they are more of a family to me than you and mother ever were!" Damian's declaration was met with the smallest of smiles from his father and a sappy grin from Grayson. Drake and Todd had pleased looks on their faces but that quickly vanished when they noticed the anger radiating off of his grandfather.

"You will regret this grandson. You are no longer welcome in the House of al Ghul. You have made your bed." Damian tried to keep an indifferent look on his face but he was not sure he succeeded. "By now Detective, you have noticed that the graves of your parents were dug up. I have succeeded in modifying the Lazarus Pit so that it only partially revives someone. They will be under my complete control. I have taken all of your loved ones, as well as a whole army. We will create a new world Detective, it is a shame you will not be joining us."

The video disconnected and Bruce sunk into his chair. Turning, he observed each of his sons. Tim seemed surprisingly okay. Bruce could tell that he was already analyzing different tactical options for their upcoming endeavor. Dick gave him a sad smile before he pulled a very stiff Jason and Damian into a hug. Jason instantly pulled away, and Bruce could visibly see the man grinding his teeth. The Lazarus Pit had not been a pleasant experience for him, and he had no doubt that Jason was revisiting the past. Damian on the other hand sunk into Dick's hug. The boy seemed relieved that he was receiving contact and Bruce couldn't help but grimace. Why couldn't Talia have raised their son differently? Or allowed Bruce to care for him from the start. Bruce new that he may not be the greatest father in the world, but between him, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Alfred, the kid would have never doubted that he wasn't loved.

Bruce stood, and to everyone's surprise, and Dick's delight, he pulled them each into a group hug. "We will get through this, and we will defeat Ra's. And," he said turning to look each of his son's in the eye, "We will return everyone to their proper resting sites."

Dick pulled away slightly and looked momentarily conflicted, before steeling himself. "Bruce, I know we talked about the semantics of killing zombies, whether or not that classified as killing and we decided it didn't. But,"

Dick was immediately interrupted by Jason. "When did you two talk about killing zombies? Why wasn't I apart of this conversation?"

"When the team was babysitting us and we went down to the cave to talk to Superman. We even told him that we made it into a real life zombie killing game. Whoever kills the most zombies win." Dick answered offhandedly.

Jason's eyes widened with glee. "We should do that. I would beat all your asses!"

Damian's eyes flashed. "I do believe I would prove to be superior in the act of zombie killing Todd."

Bruce stepped in before the argument could get too out of hand. "We can talk about that later. Dick what were you going to say?"

Dick took a deep breath before saying. "I think we should bring the team in." Hearing protests from everybody and Bruce's skeptical face, Dick continued. "I don't know about you, but I'm not thinking straight right now. I think that them questioning all our orders may help us keep our heads on straight. Also, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do when I see Ra's. I think we need level minded people who have nothing at stake."

Bruce thought about it for a second before nodding his head. "Fine. But I want you to interview them all. Anyone of them had lost someone, they're out. There's too much at stake for something to happen because one of them was emotionally distracted."

With a sad smirk Nightwing joked, "I don't think any one of us should go on the mission if that's your condition."

Bruce shook his head and said, "We have too much at stake not to be on this mission Chum. Can you brief the team tomorrow?" Seeing Dick's nod, Bruce continued. "Let's watch a movie tonight instead of patrol. We're going to have a long day tomorrow, and something tells me that we won't be sleeping much tonight.

Bruce was right. None of them slept well that night. At some point they had all converged onto Bruce's massive bed. Despite the fact that all four of his sons somehow managed to sleep on top of him and each other, he was happy that they had found comfort together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Look what I finally got around to posting! Sorry it took so long but I just could not find a good way to start it. Anyways, hope your as excited for this as I am! Please review, it make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Nightwing scanned the young heroes in front of him. Robin was standing slightly behind him, with his arms folded. As Nightwing stared, the heroes fidgeted nervously. They had not been told anything yet, but Nightwing had walked in on a warpath with Robin following behind him. It was obvious that both heroes were angry, the team just hoped that it wasn't with them.

Nightwing seemed to make some sort of decision. "I'm going to ask you all a very personal question. You have the choice to answer me in private or out here. Personally, I think that answering out here would be better, but it's your choice." Nightwing paused and allowed the information to sink in. "You will answer truthfully or you will not only not be allowed on this mission, but I will remove you from this team. Is that understood?" The team stared at the man in shock. He had never spoken to them like that, like Batman. Looking over at Robin, they saw that he agreed with what his brother was saying.

Nodding their heads carefully, the team shared a nervous look. Whatever Nightwing was going to ask them was not going to be pleasant. "Have any of you had someone you loved, feared, or hated die? Or better yet, have you experienced someone die who you had a strong emotional connection to. I'm not talking, might as well be dead, I'm talking, they're buried six feet under dead." Nightwing said this all without a trace of emotion in his voice.

Looking at each other, Kaldur spoke up. "I never met my parents, and otherwise, I have never lost anyone."

M'gann spoke softly, "I lost a friend back on mars."

Artemis squared her shoulders before saying, "I haven't lost anyone that I care about." It wasn't lost on Nightwing that she had lost people before. He would need to keep an eye on her in case Ra's decided to reanimate someone she knew.

Conner crossed his arms angrily before saying, "No."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes before asking, "Would you care if you saw someone Superman has lost?" The team was shocked by the question. Why would it matter.

M'gann bristled as she saw the confusion and indecision in Conner's eyes. "I don't know." Nightwing nodded, but otherwise said nothing. Wally shifted around awkwardly for a second. "I mean I've known a few people who have died, but nobody that I was that close with."

Nightwing once again nodded. They sat in silence for a moment before Conner asked, "Isn't Robin going to share?"

Nightwing looked at Robin and they seemed to have some sort of debate telepathically. Then Nightwing shrugged before saying, "If he wants, it's going to be in the mission report anyways, so it's really a matter of does he want to say it now or later."

Robin's teeth clenched. "Later." He practically growled out. "Remember the mission, Golden Boy."

Nightwing's, eyes narrowed behind his mask. He folded his arms and leaned on the wall besides him. Somehow, he seemed more lethal now than ever. "Mind your place Robin. Believe it or not, I do remember the mission. But your anger will lead you to make mistakes and get yourself or your team killed."

"Like your not angry." Robin retorted.

Nightwing seemed to deflate slightly. "Of course I'm angry. I'm madder than I ever have been before but my job is to protect my younger brothers from harm, whether it be from an enemy or from themselves. I can't afford to make a mistake right now." Glancing back to the team, he said, "I gotta go brief Batman." He walked out of the room, pausing briefly at the doorway. "Oh, and Robin? Get a more original nickname."

The team stared with wide eyes at Robin. They had never seen the Bat Clan be anything other than a solid team, so seeing them argue was surprising. It was also shocking to see Nightwing be so serious. He usually their advocate, yet today he had threatened to remove them from the team if they didn't answer truthfully. Whatever was going on, was serious. Serious enough to cause problems within the Bat Clan and for Nightwing to adopt a more somber attitude.

Wally let out a nervous chuckle. "So Rob, what's with the nickname?"

Robin shrugged and gave a soft smile. "It's Red Hood's name for Nightwing."

"I thought he called him Dickhead?" M'gann asked confused.

Robin chuckled. "Hood has a lot of nicknames for Nightwing. Golden Boy refers to the fact that Nightwing can do no evil in Batman's eyes. Do you know how often he's escaped from being grounded? He let Blackbird drive the Batmobile and his excuse was that the kid said 'please.'"

Just then Nightwing reentered the room. "It wasn't an excuse, it's the truth. Do you know how often Blackbird says please? Besides if I do remember correctly, I let you drive the Batmobile when you first became Robin too. I also allowed Red Hood to drive it. I treat all my brother's equally and I got grounded each time. Whether or not I stayed grounded after I told Agent A was the question."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked curiously.

Nightwing leaned forward and beckoned the team closer as if he was going to tell them a secret. "The first time I drove the Batmobile was because Batman was severely injured. I crashed it three times on the way back to the Bat Cave. Agent A remembers, and thought that it was a great idea to teach the boys how to drive before they had to learn on the spot."

Robin cackled. All the tension in the room seemed to melt when when he did, and the team relaxed. The room lightened as Robin wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh man! Batman never told me that story! He just complained that you hijacked the Batmobile. Never told him that you let me drive it too!"

"Believe me he knew. He moped after Agent A scolded him for grounding me. Told him the only way to make it up to me was to take me for ice cream. In costume." Nightwing was laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach while hunched over. "Oh man. Thanks for that. We've all been stressed to the max since yesterday." Suddenly Nightwing was serious again. "Let's go to the briefing room team."

The team shuffled after Nightwing. As they entered the room, they moved to surround Nightwing where he was standing by the computer. He flipped it on, and the team was shown a picture of a man and a woman. "This is Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows, and his daughter Talia. Their goal is to make a better world, but they need to destroy the current one to do so. Ra's is determined that Batman marry Talia and be his heir. Of course, Batman disagreed, and this leads to our current problem." A picture of what looked like a walking corpse popped up. "Ra's has control of the Lazarus Pits." When he saw the confusion on some of the team's faces, he explained, "The Lazarus Pits have the power to receive the dead. They also tend to cause madness. He managed to partially revive people so that they follow his every command. Currently, they are taking over the world. The Justice League is protecting the cities, but the Bat Clan and the team are going to team up to defeat Ra's."

Nightwing turned to the team and put his hands on the table. Artemis couldn't help but think of how much he looked like Dick Grayson when he took control of the Board Room. He sighed before saying, "Ra's dug up the graves of each of our parents. That's why I asked about loved ones. We will be battling the parents of Batman, Robin, Red Hood, and me." Shaking his head as if to ward off stray thoughts, he said, "There's one more thing. Blackbird is Ra's grandson. He will try to use that connection against us."

Artemis' eyes widened as did the rest of the team's. "Why? Why did Batman…." Wally stuttered.

"Blackbird is Batman's biological son. After Batman's repeated rejections, Talia drugged him, and well, it's a boy." Watching the team carefully he continued. "Blackbird defied Ra's and was officially disowned. He is loyal to he considers to be his family.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "He doesn't consider his mother and grandfather to be his family?"

Nightwing's fist clenched slightly before he asked, "Do you consider your father to be yours? You get to decide who your family is, and he chose to be a family with me, Red Hood, Robin, and Batman. We are not defined by who we are related to, but rather who we decide to make ties to. I would think that you would understand that of all people."

Artemis nodded before saying, "Sorry."

Nightwing nodded before saying, "Any questions?"

Kaldur nodded before saying, "Why are we a part of this mission. It appears that you have defeated him before."

Nightwing smiled slightly. "I suggested that we bring you in. We are all going be fighting people that we love. People whose deaths made us into heroes. Our heads are not going to be in the game. You there, questioning every move we make will help us keep our heads on straight."

Nightwing leaned back against the wall. "So team, what do you think? Do you accept your mission?"

The team shared a glance before Wally answered for them all. "Hell yeah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay, so I'll admit it, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Like always, I'm beyond open to suggestion. As always, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Wally shifted around nervously. Once again he found himself going through the duffle bag at his feet and rearranging the contents. Glancing up, he noticed that Artemis was doing the same thing. The team, sans Robin was gathered around the cave with a duffle bag containing spare clothes. Nightwing had failed to mention an estimated mission time length, so Wally hoped that he not only packed the right amount, but for the right climate. _Why didn't I ask what to bring yesterday? Oh yeah, that's right. Because the Bat Clan was really scarey._

Shuffling closer to Artemis, Wally peered inside her bag. Artemis had chosen winter gear and Wally was instantly worried that she knew something he did not. "Uh Artemis. Do you know what climate we're going to be in, because you brought winter gear and I brought well, normal weather gear."

Artemis snorted. "Look. League of Shadows is currently based in the Himalayas so I brought cold weather clothing."

Hearing this, the rest of the team shuffled closer. "How do you know that Artemis? I don't remember that being in the briefing yesterday." M'gann asked sweetly.

Artemis started to stutter, but was thankfully interrupted by Nightwing as he strolled into the cave. Stretching his arms behind his back in what looked like an unnatural position, Nightwing spoke. "Normally you'd be right Artemis. The League is currently in the Himalayas, but they are not operating there this time. Batman believes that the zombies are unable to function properly in the cold, which is why they are in Ecuador." Nightwing glided over to the far wall before leaning casually against it. "Oh. Artemis? If you're so determined for your secrets to remain secrets, be more careful at not revealing hints. Though I really do recommend telling them. If Batman doesn't care than nobody will."

"Finally. Golden Boy makes a dig at Daddybats. Been waiting my whole life for this moment." Red Hood laughed as he entered the room with the rest of the Bat Clan. "What did the Old Man possibly do for you to get pissed. Forget a birthday? Family Day at school? Parent Teacher Conferences? Forgot he took you to the store with him and left you there?"

"Hood. I'm sensing a lot of pent up frustrations here. My advice tell Agent A. He whips Batman into shape real quick. Also, I was just telling Artemis to tell her secret already. We're going to the League, no doubt they'll use it against her."

"Oh. Yeah she should tell them. I should tell them my secret too." Red Hood seemed oddly cheery at that prospect.

"Red Hood." Batman growled lowly.

Red Hood ignored the warning and proceeded to tell the team, "I've had sex with Talia al Ghul."

"You had sexual intercourse with my mother! What kind of desperate idiot are you! There are plenty of whores willing to have sexual intercourse with you, so you cannot possibly be that desperate!" Blackbird screeched loudly. Robin was holding the boy back from launching himself at Red Hood, but Red Hood didn't seem to care.

Batman rubbed a hand down his masked face before sighing. "Hood. Explain."

"Well you see, girls and boys are different. When a boy…" Red Hood was cut off when Nightwing covered his mouth.

"Little Wing, I think we'd all appreciate it if you explained the why and not the how." Nightwing slowly removed his hand from his brother's mouth and waited for the reply.

"I was certifiably insane and Talia was lonely. Next thing I know, we had sex. Moving on. Let's get out of here."

"He's right. We need to get out of here. We'll answer further questions on the way." Robin chimed in, still holding a struggling Blackbird.

Kaldur sighed at the brusque manner that Robin dealt with them. "I assume we're not travelling by Zeta Beams?"

Nightwing grinned, pushing himself off the wall that he had resettled on. "Nope. Ever flew on the Batwing? We brought the one that has extended seating."

Nightwing sauntered out of the cave with the rest of the Bat Clan. Wally whistled. "He says that like they have multiple."

"They probably do." Artemis replied before the team followed the Bat Clan out to the hanger. It was never a good thing to keep them waiting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Well I finally updated. Let me know if you have any amazing ideas that you would let me use! And check out my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Sitting in the back of the Batwing was extremely awkward. Red Hood sat there silently polishing a gun, Blackbird sharpened an already lethal looking katana, and Robin was going going through his utility belt. Batman and Nightwing sat grimly at the controls, and Kaldur could not help but think that it was a bad sign that all the Bats were silent.

The Bats gave off a lethal air that drove the tension higher in the plane. It was Wally who broke the silence. "Okay, I know you kind of explained the mission earlier, but I think I need a recap. And how sure are we that they are in Ecuador?"

Nightwing left the controls and moved to sit down next to his brothers. "Robin was able to back hack the League's servers. They are in Ecuador. Besides that, there have been multiple zombie sightings in the jungle and surrounding villages. The problem will be finding their base of operations in the Amazon Jungle."

Robin looked up. "As for our mission? Our job is to find their base and shut them down. Permanently."

Red Hood aimed his gun experimentally before he began to polish it some more. "We need to make sure that they will never be able to recreate their little experiment. Granted, Ra's has never been one to repeat a failed attempt to recreate the world."

The aircraft was silent for a few moments before Wally said, "Well, it should be easy right? We got the best recon team and the Bat Clan. What could possibly go wrong?"

Artemis face-palmed. "You just had to jinx us, didn't you Wally?"

"I would not be so confident West. Grandfather will use anything to win. Make no mistake, he will reveal your greatest secrets. Like Father, Grandfather has ways of knowing even the darkest of secrets." Blackbird clutched his katana hard.

Running a finger delicately down the edge, he admired the swell of blood rising. Nightwing clucked and gently pried his hand towards his body. Grabbing a Superman bandaid from one of his suit compartments, Nightwing wrapped it around Blackbird's finger, giving it a small kiss before the boy could rip his hand away.

Turning back to the team, Nightwing felt his shoulders droop slightly. "Look. Secrets, they never stay secret long. That's their nature. And honestly, I think it would be better to reveal them here, in a controlled environment then out there where it may distract you from battle."

The Batwing was silent for a minute before Kaldur cautiously said, "Perhaps you should take your own advice."

Nightwing nodded before standing up and making his way over to Batman. The two had a short discussion filled with Nightwing waving his arms around wildly and Batman grunted noncommittally. Finally, Nightwing snapped and gestured angrily in front of him. Batman head snapped to look at Nightwing fully, before he too started gesturing wildly.

Red Hood sighed. "I know that I said that I wanted the Golden Boy mad at the Old Man, but I wasn't serious. When those to go at it, our lives go from sunshine and rainbows to death and destruction real fast."

"I hope they stop fighting before we land. It's not good to face your enemies with tension between you and your allies." Robin said while typing away on his computer.

Wally looked at the three brothers cautiously. "Isn't anyone gonna try and stop them?" When all three brothers shook their head violently, he decided that it was probably best not to interfere.

Red Hood suddenly perked up and looked at the two fighting males. "Blackbird I bet you ten bucks that Pops will give in to Dickhead."

Blackbird scoffed. "Please. I bet you a hundred dollars that Father will not give into Gr-Nightwing." The pair shook hands before resuming watching the fight. Artemis couldn't help but notice that Blackbird had almost slipped and told everyone Nightwing's real name. She wondered what name could begin with Gr. Grant Graven, Grayson? Grayson immediately made her think of Richard 'Dick' Grayson who she had met on an earlier mission. There was no way that he could possibly be Nightwing, could he?

The very idea made her sick. She had been freakishly obsessive with the older man. Obsessive to the point that she cringed just thinking about it. It would be really, really, embarrassing if Richard Grayson ended up being Nightwing. Embarrassing to the point that she may just want to go and die in a hole.

Shaking her head, Artemis resumed watching the argument. She debated the pros and cons of trying to get involved before the two men resorted to physical violence. A pro would be that they would not crash somewhere in Mexico. A con would definitely be that she would redirect all that rage on to her. Artemis decided that it would be in her best interest not to get involved.

Suddenly, Batman reached forward and grabbed Nightwing hard. Artemis feared that the man would try to strangle his protege, but instead Batman yanked the younger man into a tight hug. As the two men hugged it out, Red Hood poked Blackbird repeatedly. From what little Artemis knew of the young boy, she decided that it would probably be a bad idea. Blackbird hissed and threw a knife at Red Hood's face. Red Hood dodged it and continued to grin. "Brat, you owe me a bill with Ben Frank's smiling face on it."

A muscle near Blackbird's eye twitched violently. "The correct term is one hundred dollars Red Hood. You shall have your money upon our return home. I'm afraid that I am unable to properly pay you as of this moment."

Robin frowned slightly. "I thought you refilled your emergency funds? I watched you stuff what must have been close to one thousand dollars in the hollow heel of your boot."

Blackbird growled as Red Hood rubbed his hands expectantly. "Come to Papa Ben!"

Reluctantly handing the money over, Blackbird scowled at Robin. "Do not expect my assistance on anything. And Red Hood, your greed is appalling." Turning to face the two men who were finally letting go of each other, Blackbird's scowl deepened. "Father. You are supposed to have an iron will. You are not allowed to give in to Nightwing every time he desires something."

Nightwing sauntered over and sat down next to Blackbird, immediately pulling the squirming boy into his lap. "Don't worry kiddo. You'll make the money up in no time. Besides that particular argument was long overdue. In fact, I do believe that Robin had the same one about two weeks ago."

Robin gasped and his eyes widened. "You mean?"

Nightwing nodded. "Yup. We finally get to reveal our secret identities."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Look at me finally updating!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **READ THIS! IT IS IMPORTANT: I PERSONALLY LOVE THIS STORY, BUT I NEED HELP WITH IDEAS! I HAVE A GENERAL IDEA OF WHERE IT IS GOING BUT I NEED IDEAS FOR THINGS THAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO OUR HEROES.**

 **FOR EXAMPLE: M'GANN DRINKS UNPURIFIED WATER AND IS EXTREMELY SICK. AGENT A SAVES HER VIA THE PHONE, TELLING ROBIN WHICH HERBS WOULD SAVE HER LIFE.**

 **HELP ME OUT PLEASE! REVIEW OR PM ME IDEAS! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis blinked she couldn't have heard right. The Bats were voluntarily revealing something? And it wasn't just any secret, it was the MOAS. The mother of all secrets. The secret that most of the Justice League wished they could could be privy too.

Nightwing seemed unfazed by the team's reaction. In fact, he seemed to expect it. His three brothers seemed just as shocked by his revelation as they were. Surprisingly, it was Robin who was the easiest to read. Artemis could see the shock and the relief on his face. If she had to guess, she would say that Robin had been trying to tell them his identity for a while. That he had been fighting for them.

Robin blinked slowly under his mask. "You serious Nightwing? We finally can tell them?"

Batman put the plane on autopilot and joined them in the back of the jet. "I'm serious Robin. It's time to tell them. After they reveal their own secrets of course." Changing his tone slightly, he continued. "And why do you always ask him about things that you believe to be out of character for me?"

Artemis couldn't believe her ears. Was Batman whining? And more importantly, was that their normal family dynamic. Not to mention Batman and Nightwing's dynamic. There was a reason they were the original Dynamic Duo. Then there was a palpable connection.

Kaldur sighed. "As the team leader, I shall go first. My father is Black Manta. The greatest enemy of My King. I have only just found out a few weeks ago."

Wally shifted. "I'm an open book. But if I wasn't, I would suggest that my home was abusive and I now live with my Uncle."

Conner sat up straighter and lifted his chin as high as possible. "I am Superman's clone. But I also have human DNA. Lex Luthor."

Robin sat demurely while everyone else gasped. Through her shock, Artemis noted that Robin and the rest of the Bat Clan did not seem at all surprised by the revelation. In fact it wouldn't surprise Artemis if they had known before Superboy had.

M'gann cuddled further into her boyfriend before revealing that she was a white martian and not a green one like she had led them to believe. Artemis then revealed her family origins and her ties to the very assassins they were after.

Finally it was the Bat Clans turn. Red Hood turned to Batman before asking, "So...how exactly are we doing this? I mean, all at once? Or individually? Personally, I prefer all at once as it has the most shock factor."

Nightwing sighed dramatically. "Come on B, let's do it together. Otherwise we'll have to deal with the constant whining from the underappreciated middle child."

"I'm not underappreciated! And I don't whine!"

Nightwing smirked. He had gotten his brother to react. "Sure. Sure. Why don't we all take off our masks on the count of three." Ignoring the protests from his three brothers, Dick started counting off like they were small children. "One. Two. Two and a half. Two and three quarters. Two and seven eighths."

"Oh for the love of God! Nightwing shut up!" Batman growled loudly before ripping his cowl off of his face. The four boys followed suit ripping off their masks with an audible sigh of relief.

Artemis blinked. Then blinked again. Then rubbed her eyes. In front of her sat the Wayne family. Dick Grayson was sitting there rubbing his eyes but grinning all the same. Artemis stifled a gasp, but Dick seemed to catch it, and raised two fingers in greeting. "Yo. Surprised to see me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: So...I finally updated. I know this is not a valid excuse, but I have a case of severe writers block when it comes to this story. Any assistance in the form of ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

The team was still staring. It had been five minutes since they had revealed their identities, and the team had yet to comment. In fact, it was really starting to freak Dick out. He was used to having people stare at him, but in this case it was really disconcerting.

"Um...are you guys okay? I know that this is a little overwhelming, but you should say something already." Dick scratched his temple. He was really uncomfortable at this point.

Kaldur snapped out of it first. "I suppose that means that you weren't actually in Tokyo?"

Jason laughed loudly. "Nah. We were there originally, and Dickhead insisted that we go back to buy souvenirs, but otherwise we were in Gotham. Of course, we only went back after Dickiebird was certain that his face was pretty again."

Dick rolled his eyes good-naturally. "We agreed that you were the bad boy. I didn't want to encroach on your territory by appearing in public all busted up."

Snorting, Jason punched Dick in the arm softly. Or at least softly for him. "Thanks for that bro. Glad we look out for each other."

The two men eyed each other carefully. Artemis thought that they might pounce each other. Unfortunately, Batman prevented a fight from breaking out by giving each man a glare. Both returned the glare with a silly face.

Once again adopting a serious expression, Dick turned back to the team. "So. Now that you know who we are, I guess you get the full mission report. Like I said earlier, we need to find Ra's al Ghul and stop him. Him and his daughter are fighting dirty by literally weaponizing our families. We have no idea what to expect, but it is almost certain that he has my parents, Bruce's parents, Tim's parents, and both of Jason's moms."

Seeing the curious look the team was sending him, Jason shrugged. "Long story, But Ra's is seriously crazy if he thinks I'll want to do anything other than kill my birth mother. Lady literally got me beaten to death by the Joker."

Wally blinked. "But you're alive."

Artemis thought that Jason looked too nonchalant for a guy talking about his death. "Yeah. Talia brought me back using the Lazarus pit. She thought that that might earn some her some brownie points with the Old Man." Raising his voice up a few octaves he said, "Beloved, you must love me now that I used the very pits that you hate to bring your son back to life. Now lets create our own son so you can get rid of the other ones!"

Damian bristled. "Todd you shall not speak of my mother that way! Even though your description is correct, and I have yet to come along a reason that father keeps all of you around."

Tim was the one who interrupted this time. "As you guys have probably surmised, Talia al Ghul is Damian's biological mother. And as Jason has stated, she not only brought him back to life, it appears that they slept together too."

Wally hesitantly turned to Jason. "So...you slept with your brother's mother? Wait! That means you slept with one of Batman's old flings!"

Dick noted that while the team was calling them by their first names, they had yet to say say 'Bruce' when referring to Batman. Dick supposed he could understand it, people seemed to unnaturally fear the hero. It was almost like he was a villain. Dick doubted that that thought process would be appreciated by Bruce. Jason might find it funny though.

Jason meanwhile, scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Huh. Never thought of it that way. Granted, at the time, I didn't know Bruce had had sex with Talia, let alone that Damian was a result of that."

Kaldur cleared his throat. "I believe we are severely off topic. Richard, I do believe that you were telling us about the mission?"

Dick frowned. The conversation was just getting interesting! "Please call me Dick. As for the mission, for us, it's to stop Ra's from destroying the southern hemisphere with his zombies. For you, it's to make sure that all of us stay objective. And to stop us if we go too far. Namely Damian and Jason. They're the ones with the homicidal tendencies."

The team took a minute to process that. Basically, they were not on the mission because the Bats actually needed help, but rather because the Bats were afraid of what they might do by accident. They wanted a safety net so to speak.

Batman stood up and tugged his cowl back over his face. Immediately all four of his sons started to put on their own gear, starting with their masks. Sparing the team a brief glance, Batman growled, "We are approaching the entry point. Get ready. We move as soon as we land."

The team did as asked and checked over all their equipment. When they saw that Robin was harnessing himself into his seat, they quickly tried to follow his example. Only to not find their harnesses.

Seeing that the team was struggling, Nightwing unfolded himself from his seat and walked over. Tapping a pattern into the wall, Artemis was amazed that a harness appeared. There was no indication in the wall prior that there had been a hidden compartment. Or a keypad. She could spend years inside this plane and never find all the hidden compartments.

The plane tilted suddenly and Nightwing was thrown into the wall hard. Artemis heard M'gann scream from her position as Nightwing's head made a sickening cracking noise. Nevertheless, the hero stumbled to his feet and wrapped one arm expertly in one of the overhead grab straps.

"We've been hit! Batman says it's going to be a rough landing!" Robin yelled. Artemis could barely hear him, but everyone seemed to get the message. Everyone followed the boy's example and assumed the Brace position.

The position did nothing to protect her from the whiplash she received upon landing. Not that she really cared. The important part was that she was alive. Blinking a few times to clear her head, she looked around. Everyone seemed to be alive. Nightwing on the other hand, looked like he had been run over by a freight train.

His arm was hanging awkwardly at his side and his head was a bloody mess. He flashed her a brief smile when he caught her stare before his gaze returned to his hovering brothers. "Get our stuff from the overheads. We need to move. We can take care of my injuries as soon as we're safe."

Red Hood and Robin started to protest. Batman settled it by saying. "We need to move. Ra's has people tracking our position by now. Hood. I need you to rig this thing to blow. Under no circumstances do we leave any evidence for Ra's men to find."

Red Hood started to protest again, but Blackbird cut him off. "Father is correct. Grandfather most certainly aimed so that we would be hit but unharmed. He wanted us to be dazed and hopefully injured for his men to find. We must move. Now. Nightwing will be fine until we can check him over."

Kaldur stepped forward. Looking Batman straight in the eyes he asked, "Won't an explosion cause a fire? We must take care so that we do not harm any locals or any of their homes."

Red Hood grinned. Artemis found herself shivering despite herself. "Not the way I'll rig this thing to blow."

Batman growled. "Now that we're done asking stupid questions, Hood, do your thing. Robin, Blackbird, you get our stuff and show the team where to find theirs. I've got Dick. I have to stop the bleeding so they can't track us."

Immediately everyone rushed off to do their given tasks. Artemis felt her duffle bag was impractical next to the military grade backpacks that Robin and Blackbird were carrying. Robin himself was carrying two, and gave the other two to Superboy to hold until his brothers could grab them.

Following Robin the team deboarded and started their trek into the woods with Batman and Nightwing following silently behind them. Glancing at the duo in her peripheral, Artemis noted that Nightwing was far from his usual grace, and that Batman appeared to be dragging him along.

Red Hood burst through the thick forest and landed in front of them. "After setting the explosives I climbed a tree Old Man. Figured I might be able to see some goons. Instead I figured out where we are."

Robin opened his holocomputer. Eyes widening he said, "You mean?"

Red Hood grinned. "Looks like we'll be camping out in the Cueva de los Tayos."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Haha! Bet you weren't expecting an update this soon! So...what did you think? I debated having them land safely and just ending the chapter there, but personally I like the idea of a crash landing better. Makes the story more interesting.**

 **So...as usual, please leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter and what you want to see in the next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

It took the team another fifteen minutes of intense hiking to reach the cave entrance. Nightwing had to be held between Red Hood and Batman, and his movements were becoming more and more sluggish. Artemis was afraid that there was some sort of brain damage, but didn't voice her concerns. They had enough issues to deal with at the moment as it was.

At the entrance, Batman nodded at Red Hood, who then proceeded to pull a small device out of his pocket. "Hasta la vista Batwing number three. You will be missed." With that, he pressed a button, and the team could hear a blast going off in the distance.

Batman didn't comment on his son's antics. "We need to keep moving. Blackbird, you're in charge of the flashlight. Robin, mark our path using the black light ink. We might need help to get out the same way."

Both Robin and Blackbird nodded and started digging through their packs. Blackbird quickly found an LED flashlight, but it took Robin a bit longer to find the ink. Pulling out a spray can from his pack, Robin shrugged at the team's curious looks. "Believe it or not, the aristol version is much easier to use."

Deciding not to comment, the team entered the dark cave, with only a single beam of light leading the way.

###

Artemis sighed. They had traveled for two hours in the caves, taking random turns in the maze of tunnels. Finally, they had reached an open room in the cave, and Batman had promptly helped Nightwing sit down before sitting down himself. "Hood. Think you can make a fire with minimal smoke. There are some small openings in the roof for ventilation, but we really don't want to expose our location."

Red Hood rolled his shoulders back before cracking his neck. "On it Boss. I packed some dry wood in my pack. That usually doesn't smoke much, and if I can get some rocks to place around it, the room will heat up a little faster. Timmers, I need the vaseline for an accelerant. That stuff doesn't create smoke. "

Artemis watched curiously. Jason moved around with such confidence that it made her feel slightly overwhelmed. "Where did you learn this stuff?"

Jason cocked his head at her curiously before snorting. "Your Ollie's newest sidekick, yet you don't know that his last is a survivalist expert? Knowing how to start a fire is a guarantee if your Roy Harper's friend, let alone an explosives expert. I do have to earn my keep somehow you know."

Artemis' witty retort, was cut off by Nightwing's groan. Turning to face him, she noted that Batman was prodding at the poor man's injuries. Artemis noted that his arm was still hanging at an odd angle, and that Batman seemed to be focused on checking over the younger man's head injury.

Sitting back, Batman took off his cowl and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm no doctor, but it looks like it's just a superficial injury. You have a concussion, but otherwise, I think you're fine. Tim, would you like to confer my diagnosis so that we can put that joint back in place?"

Artemis watched curiously as Robin walked over and started poking and prodding the injured hero. "I think he might have a hairline fracture right here."

Robin pointed to a spot on Nightwing's head and Batman started to reexamine Nightwing. "Good catch Tim. But it doesn't look like it'll cause any major problems."

Robin shrugged. "I think the concussion and the dislocated joint will cause enough problems. This will just be uncomfortable."

Nightwing playfully pushed Robin away. "Thanks for that Doc. Now will someone please put my shoulder back in place. The fact that my arm is uselessly hanging around is driving me nuts."

Robin watched as Batman expertly relocated his son's shoulder. Stretching his brother's arm out, he started touching the joint trying to figure out whether or not there was any damage to the ligaments. Finding no noticeable damage, Robin walked back over to the bags. Grabbing a sling, Robin carefully fitted Nightwing's arm in it. Standing back up, he turned to see his friends staring at him. "What? I'm studying medicine. This is good practice!"

Kaldur cocked his head slightly. "My friend, I was under the impression that you were in high school."

Blackbird scoffed loudly. "Ttt. He is. However, like all other members of our family, he is a genius. Father would never have adopted him if he was completely useless."

Robin blinked. "Did you guys here that? I think that was the nicest thing he's ever said to me!"

Blackbird's cheeks turned red. "I was merely complimenting Father's skills for recognizing gifted individuals! I demand that you do not take it as a compliment Drake!"

Batman silenced both of them with a look and Nightwing gave them all a warm smile. "We're all geniuses I suppose, just in different areas. Bruce is a tactician. He sees all the possible results and creates backup plans accordingly. I guess that means that he can think multiple steps ahead. Its why he's such a brilliant manipulator. Jason is a chemistry whiz when it comes to substances that go boom. He's also an amazing fighter, and gosh forbid he gets ahold of a knife or a gun. Timmy is an analytical mind. Give him any computer or math problem and he'll solve it. He also has a photographic memory which is why he's such a good detective and is quickly on his way to becoming a doctor. Damian, he's like Bruce. But he's more impulsive and is better at traditional weaponry such as sword fighting."

Wally eyed Nightwing. That was a lot to process, but he had missed someone. "And you?"

Nightwing shrugged. "I'm not that special."

Robin scoffed. "He's freakishly attuned with his body. But his real strength is that he literally can make friends with anyone. Even the villains like him! Seriously, if everyone majoring in communication and politics was as good as he is, there would be no war."

Nightwing wrinkled his nose. "I think that's a bit exaggerative."

Batman put a gentle hand on Nightwing's good shoulder. "Not really, Kiddo. Not really." Turning to face everybody, Batman adopted a more serious expression. "I vote we rest here tonight. Tomorrow, we hunt them. I'm done being the mouse in Ra's game."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: What does it say about me as a writer that I know how I'm going to end this story, but have no idea what's going to happen between now and said ending?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Could really use your guys' help with plot details...please review and tell me any ideas you might have for our young heroes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

Dick tilted his head slightly and smiled softly. He was the only one awake, and the air was calm and peaceful. Dick wondered if this was what it was like to go camping with friends. When he had camped in the past it was always for a mission, but with the team and his brothers asleep, he could almost pretend that he was just a normal teenager.

Dick started slightly, when Bruce let out a small groan from his position lying down next to him. Dick watched as Bruce started to kick slightly his breathing rate picked up.

Sighing, Dick ran a hand through his hair before reaching down and shaking Bruce slightly. The man sat up completely alert, a feat considering that he had been asleep seconds ago. Dick quirked a small smile, and his mentor scooted so that he was sitting next to him.

They sat in absolute silence for a while, just absorbing each other's presence. Finally Bruce spoke. "How're you feeling?"

Dick knew that wasn't exactly what was on the older man's mind but decided to play along. If he asked directly right now, Bruce would never tell him anything. He had to give the man some time to sort his own thoughts.

"I'm feeling fine. I mean my arm's sore, my head feels like a bus ran it over, and I'm nauseous, which I'm pretty sure has to do with the concussion, but otherwise I'm just peachy."

Bruce rubbed both hands down his face simultaneously. Dick hadn't seen the man do that since he came home from work to discover that Dick had used his debit card to rent an elephant. "Dick. This is no joking matter. We're lucky you survived that. And we still don't know if you have some sort of brain bleed."

Placing a gentle hand on Bruce's shoulder, he made the man turn and face him. "Life is filled with uncertainties Bruce. Especially our lives. But I would never change that for anything. And Bruce, I honestly feel fine otherwise. We both know that if I had a serious brain bleed, I would have had a seizure or something by now. If anything, and I mean anything, I had a small one and it already clotted."

Seeing as Bruce still didn't look convinced, Dick rolled his eyes and picked up one of the man's hands. He internally smiled, those hands used to dwarf his own. Now they were similar in size, though Dick's fingers were much more narrow and long.

Placing Bruce's hand on his beating heart, Dick gave him a large smile. "See. Still beating. Strong too. I'm going to outlive you by a long shot and have a museum of wax figures of you created because I can't cope without you. Instead of an old cat lady, I'll be an old man with a bunch of wax figures of my dad."

"Dick. Don't be creepy."

Dick had to smother his laughter. He didn't want to wake the team, but Bruce had said that so seriously, that Dick couldn't help but laugh.

"How are you going to defend yourself in the field?"

Dick sighed internally. So that was the real crux of the problem. It was a very good point too. He hadn't really given it any thought. "Well. I'll climb a tree. I doubt the zombies can climb. From there, I'll hit them with batarangs and whatever else is in my arsenal. Maybe Jason will lend me a knife or something."

Dick had wanted to say gun, but he doubted that Bruce could emotionally handle another son using the dreaded weapon. And then there was the fact that he doubted that Jason would ever part willingly with one of his beloved guns.

Thinking back to the conversation that they had had months ago, Dick brightened. "This could actually work out well! I can be referee for the boys as they figure out who can kill the most zombies! Remember, real life arcade game and all that? Although, I really wanted to participate…"

Bruce shook his head. How had his son managed to change the conversation from how he could adequately defend himself to wanting to play a real life arcade game? That was part of the miracle that was Dick Grayson, he always managed to somehow brighten the mood.

Giving Dick a small smile, Bruce nodded. "Sounds like a good initial plan, though we'll probably modify if once we get out there. Perhaps the martian will stay back with you. She can provide adequate protection."

Dick groaned and barely resisted hitting his head against the cave wall. That would definitely not make him feel better. "How about not? If, and I mean if, someone decides that it will be beneficial to be in a tree with me, I won't complain. Artemis would make the most sense as she has a long range weapon."

Now it was Bruce's turn to groan. He still hadn't forgiven Artemis for the whole hurting Dick's feelings thing. Dick thought he was being ridiculous. He had long since forgiven her, even if he was still a little wary of her. She had looked at him like he was a steak dinner and she was starving. But otherwise, she didn't bother him.

Bruce grumbled something along the lines of 'fine' before they once again fell into compatible silence. Eyeing the cracks in the ceiling, Dick noted that the sun was beginning to rise. Soon, it would be time to hunt down Ra's al Ghul. Bruce was right, they were done being hunted. But they still had no idea where Ra's was located. The jungle was huge, and he could be literally anywhere.

Dick felt an idea start to form. A insane idea that Bruce would probably hate. Grinning madly he said, "Bruce. I just figured out the answer to all our problems."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: So this was really just a filler. I had no idea where I was going and suddenly I just knew. So I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to learn Dick's insane idea and therefore learn where my thoughts drift when I'm sleep deprived.**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

Artemis walked with her bow drawn taut and an arrow ready to fire. She wasn't really sure what Batman was thinking when he had sent her and Nightwing to find some food. Nightwing was injured for God's sake! As it was, he was moving more gracefully than the day before, but he was still a far cry from his usual self. Why Red Hood couldn't come instead was beyond her.

So far they had managed to avoid three groups of zombies. She had wanted to fight them, but Nightwing had shaken his head no, before gesturing for her to hide. Artemis assumed that he didn't want her to engage the enemy without suitable backup. She had to agree that it was probably for the best that she didn't. Even if she really wanted to.

Nightwing continued down the path, every once and awhile turning to look at her curiously. Artemis tried to ignore him, but eventually it became impossible. Growling, she demanded, "What?"

Nightwing didn't look perturbed by her brusque tone. Which really shouldn't surprise her. Batman was his father after all. "I'm just curious I guess. You do not look happy to be here with me. I'm just wondering what I did to piss you off."

"Nothing!"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but didn't say anything to contradict her. Artemis found that odd. Her Robin would've made a show of not believing her and pestering her until she told him what her problem was. Nightwing seemed content to allow the silence do the talking. And much to her annoyance, it was working. "I just don't understand why Batman sent you! You're not fit for battle! What if we get caught? I don't know if I'll be able to fight my way out on my own!"

Nightwing gave her a soft smile and squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "Don't worry Artemis. Believe it or not, Batman truly does have a plan for everything."

Artemis was about to retort when suddenly there was a rustling in the trees above them, and forty ninjas dropped out. If that weren't enough, zombies seemed to be coming out of the forests from every direction.

Artemis tried, she truly did. But she was defeated within minutes. Nightwing didn't even go that far, he just put his his good hand on his hip and shook his head. "Honestly Artemis. You need to learn when to live to fight another day."

Lying on the ground, Artemis tried to keep her eyes open as Nightwing walked up to the ninja in charge. "I assume that Ra's sent you as a greeting party for me."

The ninja nodded curtly. Nightwing sighed dramatically. "Honestly, a little over the top don't you think? Here's the deal, I'll come along willingly if you leave Artemis. If you don't, and believe me I'll know, I will struggle and hurt myself. Maybe, I'll die. You guys did injure me when you knocked us out of the sky after all. I hardly think that Ra's and Talia will be very pleased if I'm dead."

The ninjas seemed to look at each other and nod in agreement before nodding at Nightwing. "Excellant! Now, let's go see my brother's grandpa and mommy. Though I highly doubt that they will like me calling them that."

Artemis' vision swam as she watched Nightwing be led away. "No." She whispered hoarsely before she lost the battle and fell unconscious.

###

Artemis groaned as she felt something prod her. "Ah. She awakens. Finally. How long have you been poking her Replacement? Half and hour?"

"I've been analyzing her injuries Red Hood. You could be kinder, I seem to remember a time when you were passed out for five hours despite how much we poked and prodded you."

Artemis fluttered her eyes open. Robin was standing over her, while the rest of the team watched her, eyes full of worry. Gasping, she sat up straight. "Nightwing! He was taken! I couldn't stop them!"

Blackbird rolled his eyes. "Fool. Do you honestly think that Grayson would have led you straight into an ambush without a plan?"

Artemis stared at him with her mouth slightly open, as did the rest of the team. Batman eyed his son appraisingly. "Oh?"

Robin scoffed. "Like Nightwing would randomly put a tracker on Artemis. Obviously he knew he was going to be taken and put it on her before his captors appeared."

Artemis tried to think back to their conversation. "He put his hand on my shoulder after saying that Batman had a plan for everything. Wait. You planned this! You let your own son get captured! You asshole!"

Suddenly Artemis knew why villains cowered at the sight of the Batglare. Having it directed at you was not fun. At all. "I, did not plan this. Nightwing did. I tried to talk him out of it. Multiple times."

"Oh." Artemis cursed herself internally. _Oh?_ That was the best thing that she could come up with? Seriously?

Somehow Artemis knew that Red Hood was smirking down at her when he said, "Have you figured it out yet?"

Wally was practically vibrating in place. "What? What should she figure out? What are we missing? Wait was Nightwing actually taken? Or is he here somewhere laughing at us?"

Robin sighed loudly. "I think what my asshole of a brother is trying to say is that Nightwing needed a reason to touch Artemis so that he could put the tracer on her. In other words, he manipulated the whole conversation to get the outcome he wanted."

M'gann began to float nervously. "Isn't that mean?"

Blackbird shrugged. "Nobody minds when Grayson does it. They do seem to get offended when anyone else tries though. I do not comprehend why."

Batman rolled his eyes underneath the cowl. "Focus. Our priority is to retrieve Nightwing."

"Batman. I do not understand why Nightwing would purposely get captured. Does it not interfere with the mission and locating the base in a timely manner?" Kaldur asked bravely. Batman was not known to enjoy people questioning him during a mission. Or ever really. If you wanted answers, you would have better luck if Conner asked Superman.

Batman's shoulders straightened visibly under his cape. "Nightwing has kindly taken it upon himself to show us where Ra's al Ghul is hiding. Now we just have to get there without raising alarm. Artemis? Are you ready?"

The female archer nodded. "Yeah I'm good. I'll be even better when I can knock out the clowns who got the jump on me earlier."

Batman nodded. "Good. Let's go. We have one of our own to rescue."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I know I know...I suck at updating. I do have a really bad excuse though...I was in Europe with horrible wifi connection and therefore did not have my laptop and I forgot to update before I left, and then when I came back, I decided that the chapter I wrote made no sense and rewrote it. So I hope you liked it. I don't think that there will be many more chapters, hopefully I'll update again before everybody loses interest in the story.**

 **Have a good day and a pleasant back to school for those of you who are starting school soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

Jason smiled with undisguised feral glee as he shot another zombie in the head. "Twenty-six! What number are you losers at?"

"I am at twenty-seven Red Hood, which makes me the superior Robin."

The little runt had it coming, he was definitely going to step up his game now. No way was he losing to the Demon Brat. In the back of his head, he could practically hear Dickhead scolding him and demanding that he try and be nice to Damian. Damn, Dick was his conscience now. The little angel sitting on his shoulder. He really needed a vacation.

Grabbing a grenade of his belt, Jason yelled, "Fire in the hole!" Before ducking behind a tree. Looking at where there used to be at least fifty zombies, Jason smirked at Damian gloatingly. "I believe that I win."

Damian snarled, but luckily Bruce interrupted before the kid could attack. "A grenade? Really? We'll talk about this when we get home." Jason decided that he rather deal with a blood-thirsty Damian than another lecture from Bruce.

The team had been fairly quiet so far. Jason could understand. As long as they were blowing up zombies, the team couldn't really say anything. The zombies were already dead after all. Their job was to keep them from killing Ra's.

From his place besides him, Tiny Tim cleared his throat. "Guys. Ra's base should be straight ahead."

"Good. It's time for some payback."

###

Dick stared defiantly up at Ra's al Ghul. The man had had his subordinates drag him to a base where he was stripped naked and put into new clothes that were way too big. From there, he was dragged to a new base and dropped at the feet of the leader of the League of Shadows. His glare was only lessened in effect by the fact that the collar of his shirt slipped off of one of his shoulders.

"Ah. Richard Grayson. Has my grandson been treating you well? I hear that he is particularly fond of you."

Dick rolled his eyes. He was not going to start a pissing contest with this man. "Bruce will come for me, and he will defeat you."

Ra's had the nerve to laugh at him. "While I have no doubt that the Detective is desperately searching for you, there is over forty-two thousand square miles of rainforest in Ecuador. Even the Detective will find locating you difficult when all bugs on your clothing were taken in the opposite direction. And there is the small matter of your parents roaming around, now isn't there."

Dick's glare intensified. "You know as well as I do that Batman always has a plan. Even when it's to protect him from himself."

"Ah yes. Your precious little team. I hear that you've taken on quite the mentoring role. What is it they call you again? Den Mother, was it?"

Dick growled but said nothing. Ra's was baiting him. He needed to stall. "Where's Talia, Ra's?"

"What business do you have with my daughter?"

Villain officially distracted. "Just curious, she's usually waiting front and center for her 'Beloved'. That and I want to have a word with her about boundaries. You don't sleep with your son's brother. Even if you're technically not related. That's just all kinds of wrong."

"It appears that you know something that I do not. Although, I hardly find that such trivial matters should be the center of our discussion right now. Talia! Bring in the parents! Perhaps then Richard will feel more inclined to answer my questions."

Dick watched with his stomach churning in horror as Talia led in multiple zombies. Two of which, were noticeably wearing leotards. Dick couldn't help it, he turned to the side and vomited. He was going to have nightmares for weeks because of this.

Dick looked up at the smug smirk on both Ra's and Talia's faces. "Don't give yourself too much credit. I have a severe concussion. I've been puking all morning."

Ra's seemed to be mulling something over. "Richard, earlier you said Batman always has a plan, but you weren't referring to the teenage heroes were you?"

Dick smirked but otherwise said nothing. Ra's took that as an affirmative to his question. "There are no trackers on your person, which means…"

The doors exploded open and his family and the team stormed in.

Dick's smirk grew. "I swallowed it."

###

Dick scrambled up a pillar and into the rafters. At this point, he was just in the way and knowing Ra's, he might become a hostage and bargaining chip. Dick's shoulder ached terribly, but he swallowed down the pain and watched the battle.

It appeared that the team was handling the zombies while his family handled Ra's and Talia. Which was probably a good thing, because there was no way that they could handle having to kill them, even if they were technically already dead. Dick just hoped that they would not mutilate the bodies too badly.

Dick watched as Damian delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of Ra's face. The Demon's Head fell to the ground, dropping his sword in the process. Damian kicked the sword away and advanced on his Grandfather threateningly. "You caused pain to my family!"

"I did it for you! You deserve to be at my side when we cleanse the world. Your father should have joined us long ago, I am just forcing his hand."

Damian raised his sword above his head. "No. You did it for you."

Dick covered his eyes with his hands as Damian's sword made a downwards arc towards Ra's head. When he heard the sound of a gunshot and metal skidding across the ground instead of decapitation, Dick peeked through his fingers. From the looks of things, Jason had literally shot the sword out of Damian's hands.

"Kid. We agreed. Nobody dies today accept the zombies."

Damian gave a grudging nod before once again turning to face his grandfather and delivering a swift blow to the head, rendering the man unconscious. "For this, I am better than you will ever be Grandfather."

Dick agreed. Damian was a way better man than Ra's was, and he wasn't even a man yet. Seeing that the battle was over, Dick scampered down the pillar. "I told you my plan would work Boss!"

A lot of angry eyes turned to face him. Oops. "Too soon?"

Jason scoffed. "Let's get out of here. I'm sure there's a jet we can borrow around here somewhere."

Tim scrunched his nose up adorably as he looked at the zombies littering the ground. "I'll go find some coffins, or at the very least some body bags."

Dick watched as everyone walked away from him. "Wait. What did I say! I'll take it back! Come back! Please? Hello!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Only the Epilogue is left. And I think that it has a plot twist that nobody will see coming. Unless your psychic. Or maybe I'm just less of an evil genius than I give myself credit for.**

 **Please, let my know what you think!**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Artemis watched as multiple caskets were lowered into the ground at the Wayne property. The team had been invited to the private funeral, or reburial of the boys' parents.

Artemis shifted awkwardly in her borrowed black dress. In her desperation to find funeral appropriate clothing she had asked Bette. The girl had eagerly allowed Artemis access to her closet until the reason for needing a black dress was revealed.

Artemis closed her eyes before refocusing them on the Wayne brothers and their father. Each of them was wearing a black suit except for Jason who was wearing black jeans and a black button down with the sleeves rolled up. He had a cigarette in his hand, the likes of which the butler had promptly tried to take away until Jason had murmured something about high stress and Lazarus and the cigarette calming his nerves.

Artemis had no idea what that meant, but decided to let it go. Just because the Bats had given up their secret identities, did not mean that they would become open books.

Artemis looked up when Dick cleared his throat. "Um. I guess I'd like to say a few words. That's what you're supposed to do at funerals right? Mom. Dad. I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy. There's no need for you guys to worry about me. And nobody will ever be disrupting your slumber again. Mr. and Mrs. Wayne? I just wanted to say thank you for raising Bruce right because he is an amazing father and my best friend. Same goes to everyone else here. Thank you for giving me my brothers."

Artemis was not tearing up. Nope. Not at all. And if she were, she definitely wouldn't turn to Wally of all people for comfort like she was now. She watched as Tim said something quietly to his parents before squaring his shoulders and looking off into the distance. Jason sighed deeply and threw down his cigarette, stomping on it forcefully.

"Catherine. Mom. I guess I should tell you that I don't blame you for ODing. Life was rough and you tried your best to make things good for me."

Dick moved to stand next to Jason but made no move to touch him. "Jay? Would you like to say something to Sheila? Or would you prefer we go inside?"

A flash of pain crossed Jason's face, and not for the first time, Artemis wondered who Sheila was. They had said earlier that Jason had two moms, but by the sound of it, Jason barely knew the other woman. "Sure. I'd like to say a few words about Sheila. She was a bitch. A bitch that watched as I was beaten by a crowbar by Joker. She died in the same explosion that killed me. But I came back, and she didn't. And while I may never know her, I'll…...Artemis! Artemis Wake up!"

Artemis sat up with a gasp. Looking around the room in panic, she saw that she was in her bed at Mt. Justice and that Wally was looking down at her worriedly. "Sorry. I came in here for my flashdrive and saw that you were crying in your sleep. You kept muttering the name 'Jason'. I don't know. I figured I should wake you up though."

Artemis shook her head trying to dispel the lingering fog. It was all a dream? They were never actually in Ecuador? She turned to the redhead and studied him. He didn't look like he had just trekked through the Amazon Rainforest. "Wally, do you know Robin and Nightwing's secret ID's?"

Wally's face radiated confusion. "No? Should I? As far as I know, Bats hasn't given them the all clear yet."

Artemis' shoulders slumped. Had she made it all up? Or was her subconscious mind putting together clues that her conscious mind had yet to connect? Was it possible that the Wayne family was actually the Bat Clan. It would make sense. The Wayne's had the resources to fund and create all of the gadgets that Batman used.

Getting up, she shooed Wally out of her room and got dressed. She then made into the living room and flipped through the channels. Stopping on the news, she watched a segment on Superman saving a cat from a tree and a fire down by Los Angeles. Then a breaking story came on.

Artemis instantly recognized the the event. The Waynes were announcing the grand opening of the Mary Grayson Pediatric Oncology wing at Gotham Medical Center, the biggest hospital in the city. Just as Richard was about to cut the ropes, a figure in black tackled him. A gunshot rang out within milliseconds of Richard hitting the floor. Looking dazed, Richard and the rest of the Wayne's were rushed off the stage as the figure in black, Batman she realized, chased after the gunman.

Artemis sat back in a daze. So much for the Wayne family being the Bat Clan. Unless Bruce could split himself in two, there was no way that he could be standing there with his family and take out the gunman. It was too bad, she liked the idea of being smart enough to figure out the secret identities of the most elusive and mysterious members of the Justice League.

###

Dick pulled the cowl off of his sweaty head the second he reached the safety of the cave. It had been odd, doing a protective detail on himself. Well technically Martian Manhunter. But the guy was wearing his face. It was too bad to, he had really wanted to cut the ribbon.

When they heard chatter about a credible threat on Dick Grayson's life during the ceremony, Bruce had immediately called up J'onn as he was one of the few members of the Justice League that knew his identity, and he could shapeshift. Bruce had decided that the moment was the perfect opportunity to dismiss the idea that Bruce Wayne could be Batman. With the whole family standing on the stage, someone who was not in any shape or form a Wayne had to be the man behind the cowl. Of course most people didn't see a person and think to themselves, _That might not be my friend Larry. That might be a martian pretending to be Larry, so that Larry can pretend to be his father in a giant bat costume._

Basically, the world was now convinced that Batman and Bruce Wayne were not the same person, and that Bruce Wayne taking in the same number of kids the same gender and age as Batman's partners was just a big coincidence. And people wondered why he didn't believe in happenstance.

Dick shook his head slightly and took off the heavy armor, leaving a trail behind him. Bruce could pick it up later. The Batsuit really cramped his style. It was hard to perform his usual acrobatics when wearing something so bulky. And then there was the fact that he was acting like Bruce so he had to focus more on being a heavy hitter and less on using his usual flair of one liners and flips.

Putting on a pair of sweats, Dick didn't bother grabbing a shirt before running up the stairs two at a time. Sliding out of Bruce's study, Dick wandered into the kitchen scratching his chest lazily.

Finding his whole family there Dick smiled. Nodding his head in greeting, Dick meandered over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. He was about to take a swig out of the carton when Tim said, "I think Artemis knows who we are."

Dick ended missing his mouth and pouring the milk all over himself much to the delight of his brothers. His father even let out an amused chuckle and Alfred had a look in his eyes that said that he got what he deserved.

Trying to soak up most of the milk with a paper towel, Dick turned to face Tim. "What'd ya mean she knows who we are?"

Tim shrugged. "I was accessing the cameras for security purposes, when—"

"You mean you were being a stalker." Jason interrupted with a smirk on his face.

Tim blushed slightly but didn't deny Jason's allegation. "In her sleep, Artemis was was clearly saying our hero names along with that of our day time personas."

Damian scoffed. "Even if the harlot did remember her dream, after Grayson's performance today she will undoubtedly assume that she was incorrect."

Bruce frowned slightly, the amusement of seeing Dick covered in milk fading from his face. "Even so, we must be extra vigilant for the upcoming months. She may try to catch us unaware with our real names."

Dick rolled his eyes. He doubted it. Artemis had probably already dismissed the idea as a foolish and whimsical dream. Even so, he would be on guard for the coming months. But not for the reason Bruce wanted. He had to get revenge on his brothers for laughing at him. And so would be the beginning of another prank war. He looked forward to it. He only hoped that the Young Justice team was prepared for the mayhem that was unavoidably coming their way. But that was a different story. For now, Dick was happy sitting with his family and plotting his revenge. What happened later was anyone's guess.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay...so that's it! What did you guys think? Did you like the surprise ending? It was a dream, which is why I put the inconsistencies like the team revealing their secrets even though I wrote that into Nightwing is Den Mother. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic, because it is officially complete. Please review!**


End file.
